Wood Door
Basic Information Wood Doors are usable pieces of wooden furniture with a small transparent window in the upper half and a large green wood insert in the middle. All doors are the size of 2 blocks in height and 1 block in width; they can only be opened and closed by players, but not by Creatures. Since update R33 on August 2nd 2016, doors can now be locked and wired to activation devices. How to obtain Currently these doors cannot be found in Treasure Chests nor obtained from any Creatures. Wood Doors can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened with "q" as the default key). Unlocking the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Wood Doors is already in your Crafting Menu when you start to play Creativerse, so you won't need to unlock it. Crafting Wood Doors To craft 1 Wood Door, you'll need: * 1 (block of) Beeswax, found on trees or in Wood Treasure Chests, or grown from Queen Bees on Leaves or Wood in suitable biomes * 2 (blocks of) most kind of Wood or Logs that can be gathered from trees in most surface Biomes * 2x Vines, taken from Cragwood trees in many Biomes, or even easierly collected from Wildwood trees in Jungles, or obtained from several kinds of Leafies either by killing them or harvesting from them when they are your Pets * all of these ingredients can be harvested without needing to equip any Power Cells Crafting Wood Doors is one of the requirements to unlock the crafting recipe for Stone Doors. How to use Wood Doors Wood Doors can be placed into the game world for building purposes, for example into a wall of a building or to close the entrance to a cave. They can then be opened, closed, wired and locked. You can rotate Wood Doors by pressing and holding R and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button, however only sideways because of their specific functionality. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while pointing the cursor at an already rotated block or object, so that all doors of the same stack will then be placed facing the same direction. If you place two doors of the same type next to each other, the doors will automatically turn towards each other and then both open simultaneously when being activated. It might be necessary to remove and place one of the doors once more if it doesn't work right away though. Placing more than two doors adjacently does not auto-connect them in pairs, but will usually just auto-rotate the door adjacent to the newly placed one. So placing a row of doors next to each other can require to manually rotate many of them after placing them in order to let them connect in pairs. Formerly, even different door types would automatically rotate and link together, but this is not the case any longer. However, you can rotate one of two door leaves so that their hinges are at the outer sides and their handles are directly next to each other - in this case even different types of door leaves will both open and close together (including Galactic Bay Doors that slide sideways, but except for Ice Doors). Wood Doors can be opened and closed by you by activating them (right-click or "f" as the default key when looking at them with your cursor). All players, even mere visitors, can open and close doors that have not been locked with a Wiring Tool, no matter the permission setting of the doors; also on player claims or within an Adventure. Creatures cannot open closed doors, but some might be able to use their special attacks through doors on player characters if they are close enough. Creatures usually cannot "sense" player characters that are on the other side of a door, so they won't lay siege to player bases (buildings). However, if an aggressive/agitated Creature is chasing your player character and you close a door just before the Creature reaches your player character, it might keep on waiting for your return right behind the door as long as you're close. In this case, Creatures can be able to hurt player characters if they are close by even through a closed door with their special attacks or if they have an exceptionally long reach (like Trogs for example). Sometimes, closing doors when Creatures are on the doorstep will trap the Creatures and enable players to kill them (or tame them) without being attacked. At other times, this action might hurl Creatures (and even more often players) high up into the sky, even through solid blocks above the door. Since update R32 you won't need to equip any Power Cells to pick up doors that have been placed into the world. However you cannot take doors if players have set the permission level of the door above your permission rank on the according game-world or player claim. As an owner, admin or mod(erator) you can change this though. For more details please read the article about Permissions. How to lock doors Currently all players can open and close unlocked doors when visiting your game-world and/or claim, even if they are set to "Visitor". Only if you lock your doors (by disabling the option "can interact" when looking at the door with a Wiring Tool equipped), other players cannot open your doors - but you yourself cannot either, unless you will use your Wiring Tool again to unlock the door. With the Wiring Tool equipped and activating the door (right-click or "f" by default), you can also set doors so that they will open to the other side ("flip direction"). The padlock symbol (accessible when using the Wiring Tool) lets you define the minimum permission rank that players will need to have to be able to see and change the settings of the door with their own Wiring Tool. This permission is set to "world builders" by default when placing the object (door), on claims it's set to "claim builders". Wireable objects like doors can be activated/deactivated by players of all permission ranks, even by visitors, unless their interactivity is disabled (locked) for all players, even owners, with a Wiring Tool. When locking a door, only the owner and players with an even higher permission rank can then use Wiring Tools to change this setting ("can interact") and open the door/s. Using an activation device like a Number Pad together with a Number Comparison Gate is advised to set a number code only known to the owner and their trusted friends. Fire Warning Attention: Wood Doors are flammable! When placing Wood Doors close to (or especially directly above) torches or any other items with open flames or fiery blocks like Hardened Lava, crafted Wood Doors can easily start to burn in hot environments that make a heat meter show up, like Oceans, Jungles or the Lava layer, but also in much cooler Swamplands. Placing several torches or heat sources with open flames next to each other can even raise the chances to set flammable blocks on fire. Liquid Lava or Fire Bombs will immediately set Wood Doors on fire. If Wood Doors start burning, the flames are then able to spread to other nearby flammable blocks and materials, even across gaps of 1-2 blocks on game-worlds and player claims where the "fire spreading" option is enabled. This way a whole wooden building or forest (especially Wildwood, Parchwood and Shorewood) can burn down in the worst case. Fire cannot be extinguished by using liquids, but it can be stopped from spreading by claiming the area and making sure that the claim (advanced) option "fire sim (=spreading) enabled" is disabled (by default). Fire Bombs will have no effect on these claims either. It is also possible for owners of the game-world (F2P players included) to toggle the spreading of fire on a whole game-world in the basic world options (type ESC, click on "edit world" and "disable fire spread"). Another option to stop fire from spreading would be to create forest aisles/swaths wide enough so that the flames cannot leap over.Category:Crafted Category:Furniture Category:Doors Category:Flammable Category:Wireable Category:Lockable